


An interesting encounter

by dies_dandles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, King Alistair, Politics, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: Alistair and company have a political thing in Orlais. He takes his mistress with him.





	1. Packing

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a simple idea that I wanted my Gwen Amell to meet Vivienne. She only has a Duke, and Gwen has a king on her arm. It's going to be so much fun once I finally get her there.

The black haired woman pushed her curls out of her eyes and looked up at the opening door.

“Is the meeting over, my king?” she asked, cocking a shapely eyebrow at the entering man, who let out a short bark of a laugh.

“Apparently we’re continuing in the morning”, Alistair groaned and slumped onto her bed. “And don’t call me that.” He covered his eyes with his arm.

Gwen laughed gently and got up from her chair. She made her way to the bed, undoing the belt of her dressing robe. “So”, she drawled, sliding her slender hands from Alistair’s knees up his muscular thighs, “you came to my chambers this late at night because…?”

Alistair opened his eyes and looked down at the woman, smiling up at him playfully. He sighed, and smiled. “You’re the only person I don’t have to be ‘the king’ with.”

“Yes, I do believe I am”, Gwen smiled, jumping on top of the man, straddling him. “If you were only my king, I wouldn’t do this, would I?” She leaned down to kiss the man. “Or this.” She slid her lips down the man’s jaw and sucked at the soft skin under his ear.

Alistair growled, grabbed Gwen’s waist and pulled her closer. He nuzzled her hair. “I love you, Gwen.”

“I know, you silly man”, Gwen said, smiling and kissing Alistair’s nose. “I love you, too. Now, why are you here?” she asked. “Do you want to sleep, or…?”

Alistair smiled. “I’ll take option number two, please”, he whispered, lifting Gwen’s chin with two fingers. He slid his hands up her arms and slowly slid her robe down her shoulders, letting it pool at the crooks of her elbows.

Gwen was wearing a silken nightgown under her robe. One Alistair had insisted that had to be made, along with the robe to match his night things. If the king could do anything, why not mark the woman he loved with matching clothes. She had ball gowns to match his royal getups; their riding outfits had been matched as well. It had made Gwen smile, she liked seeing him being possessive.

“What are you smiling about?” Alistair asked, smiling up at her.

“Just thinking”, she said, leaning down to kiss him. “But not a time to think.” She turned them around, pulling Alistair on top of herself.

“No, it’s not”, Alistair laughed leaning to kiss the woman.

As usual, Alistair quickly shed his clothes and positioned himself back between her legs. He pulled one of her legs over his shoulder. He leaned down, pinning her down. Now she growled, and pushed Alistair up and on his back. She jumped on him, and he laughed.

Gwen pulled off her nightgown, revealing pale skin, and her scars from the battles. Alistair traced them with his calloused fingers, making her shiver. She stretched and hummed happily. He let his fingers wander to her hips and rolled them for her. She shivered, and placed her hands on top of his.

Gasping Alistair said: “Can I?”

Gwen leaned to lay down on top of him. “Of course. Any time.”

She reached back and guided him inside. The man gasped violently as she got back up and started moving her hips. She rested her hands on his broad chest and continued rolling her hips. He was quickly bucking under her.

“Gwen. Gwen”, Alistair gasped, “Come here”, he said holding up his arms for her.

She fell against his chest, burying her fingers into his hair. He wound his strong arms around her, pulling her as close as possible. His hips still working, pumping against her. With a small gasp Gwen orgasmed, her shuddering bringing Alistair over as well.

Breathing hard, Gwen propped herself up on her elbows. She pushed away the blond hair sticking to Alistair’s forehead.

“Hi”, she said quietly, “Want to sleep now?”

Alistair nodded sleepily.

“Wait just a moment, love”, she said, starting to get up, “I’ll get you some water first.”

“No”, Alistair whined and pulled her back on himself, “I just want to sleep.”

Gwen laughed gently. “Alright, sweetie, let’s sleep.”

She gathered the king of Ferelden into her arms and the pair fell asleep, sated and happy.

*

  


The next morning the pair of them woke with a start when someone banged at the door.

“Lady Gwen! We can’t find the king anywhere! We need you to help us.”

With a quiet laugh, the dark haired mage got up. “Duty calls, love”, she said, kissing Alistair on the nose as he grumbled. “There is no need for panic, my dear man. He is here”, she called at the door.

“What is he doing there this early in the morni...” the man suddenly went quiet, and it made Gwen laugh again.

“You can almost hear him blushing, can’t you?” she cooed at Alistair who was now pulling on his clothes at the corner. “Do take a bath before going to work”, she continued, wrinkling her small nose.

“Sure”, Alistair mumbled, “How are you so bright the first thing in the morning, I’ll never understand.”

“The Tower had early starts. We were tightly scheduled; like a convent”, she stuck out her tongue briefly, “Only not necessarily as chaste.”

“Lucky for me”, Alistair smiled and pulled the tall woman to him. He kissed her cheek. “I’m so glad you’re coming with me on the trip to Orlais. I don’t know what I’d do without you there.”

“Oh, yes. We’re setting off tomorrow? I need to start packing”, Gwen said, paused, and then pulled Alistair close by his collar, “Do you want me to take _those_ with me?”

Blushing, the man nodded. “ If we have time”, he said, kissing her again, and then he left to go kinging again.

Gwen sighed, a small smile playing on her red lips. She knew her looks had always given her an edge at the tower, but this affair – as the court called it – with the young king of Ferelden wasn’t one of convenience. It was love; they had, after all, found each other during the low points of their lives. She had just been stolen from the only home she’d ever known, he had lost a father-figure.

Gwen was happy she could ease the heavy load of ruling a country that had been thrown on the young man’s shoulders. They both knew he needed her, he needed someone to be himself, playful and clumsy. And they also knew she needed him to need her, there was a need in her to take care of him, but also he was what kept her safe from the Chantry’s ire, and the Templars.

She had been given official leave from the Tower to stay at Denerim, but that didn’t stop the Mothers hissing at her, or the Templars trying to intimidate her if they met in the town or even in the castle halls.

Sighing at herself, she started to get ready for the day. Alistair would be busy today, preparing for the trip to Val Royeaux, having meetings about the meetings there, deciding who would be following him. She and Arl Eamon were a given, but he hadn’t yet decided on the courtiers to be given the honour.

A servant came in as she was brushing her thick hair. She was bringing her a cup of tea.

“Thank you, Lani”, she said to the elf, “Great timing. Could you help me a little?”

“Of course, my lady”, she answered meekly.

She had only been appointed as her servant a few days ago, when Gwen had seen her stand up to a nobleman who had gotten fresh with her. Gwen had demanded that she’d be reappointed where she could keep an eye on her, and keep her safe. Lani would be following her to Orlais.

“What did I tell you yesterday?” she asked the smaller woman gently.

“That I could call you Gwen when we were alone”, Lani answered, letting a smile out, “I just wanted to be sure you were serious.”

“Thank you, Lani. Could you help me with the braid again? You did it so wonderfully yesterday.”

“Sure”, the elf said happily, “Your hair is just so gorgeous, it’s impossible for it to be not-wonderful.” She started humming as she was brushing out tangles out of Gwen’s hair.

“Oh, tosh”, the mage answered, but smiled at the other woman, “Thank you.”

G wen decided on a light blue dress for today. She was to finish packing later, but she also needed to make an appearance at the castle proper, the main hall and library. If for nothing else, but to make sure the courtiers weren’t gossiping about the king, or planning anything uncouth.

She could quiet a whole room with a glance for Alistair if needed, but her support was usually more subtle; a whisper there, a smile here.  Very rarely she had to threaten with her powers, but there had been a couple of incidents already.

Everyone knew about the king’s “pet mage”, as some called her.  Others were worried about her influence over him, ever since she asked for leniency for the mages in Ferelden and he granted it. He was enchanted in some way, they said. And he was, to be sure, but magic had nothing to do with it.  Technique maybe, she amused herself with the thought as she strode into the bustling main hall.

T he day went by in a busy haze, and Gwen ended up packing in a haste late at night, with Lani helping her.

Suddenly the red-headed elf giggled. “Are you packing these, too, Gwen?”

The mage looked, and let out a little laugh of her own when she saw the lacy things the servant was holding up. “Why yes”, she answered with a playful wink, “Our king quite likes them on me.”

“Oh, I’m sure”, Lani laughed, blushing. Then she let out a little gasp, looking at the door. She looked absolutely petrified.

Gwen spun around, but it was only Alistair at the door, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears.  The look of horror on both of their faces only made Gwen laugh more.

“Alistair, this is the new lady in waiting I was telling you about. Lani, you don’t have to be so scared of him.”

“Yes, of course”, Alistair recovered quickly, “Nice to finally meet you, Lani.”

“Likewise, sire”, she answered, curtsying.

Lani quickly finished folding Gwen’s clothes into the trunk that held her clothes, and with a little bow left the two alone.

“You just left those out like that?” Alistair demanded, turning to her, still blushing a little.

“I needed to so that they would get packed. Besides, they’re not the worst thing she’s seen being a servant in the castle, I’m sure”, she answered matter-of-factly, finishing rolling up the scrolls she would be taking with her. “Now, I think I’m finished. Was there something you wanted, darling?” she asked, finally turning to look at Alistair.

“To know if you needed help”, he said sulkily.

Gwen smiled at him gently. He could be such a little boy sometimes. “I’m fine, sweetie.” She went to him and placed her arms around his broad shoulders. “Did you have a long day? Everything done?”

Sighing Alistair nodded. “Had to leave the packing to those cleverer than me, though”, he admitted, “I have no idea what I need for this sort of trip. Balls and all.”

“You let servants do your packing?” Gwen asked, hooking a finger under the man’s stubbly chin, “You’re sure they packed the right outfit for the grand masquerade? We need to match, you remember. It’s etiquette.” With a little roll of the eyes she added, “I need to be marked.”

Alistair’s eyes flashed. “I could mark you in other ways”, he growled, and started nuzzling her throat.

Gwen laughed, and pulled the man closer. “I’m sure you could”, she purred back, “But let’s not tonight. We have an early start tomorrow, or even earlier start. And you do need to recheck your costume.”

“I did tell them which one to pack, but maybe you’re right”, he admitted, “I’ll leave you alone for tonight, but you’ll have to pay me back sometime.” There was a playful little twinkle in his brown eyes.

“I’m sure”, Gwen laughed quietly, “Now off to bed, your majesty. Sleep well.”

They exchanged a quick kiss, and he departed to his own chambers further down the hall. She quickly washed, changed and crawled into her lonely bed.


	2. Travelling #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entourage is setting off. Ends in Redcliffe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. The next one is probably going to be a short one two, but at least we'll get to Orlais by the end of that one.

The next morning the entourage took off early. The plan was to travel as quickly as possible, with the mandatory stops at the Arls’ and Banns’ keeps, castles and manors on the way. Spend as many nights in comfort as possible. Because all the people Alistair chose to come with him were used to travelling, they made good time. Only issues were with the carriage for the ladies, where Gwen sat jostled between Lani and an older lady who had come along to visit her relatives in Orlais.

Gwen felt she would have been much more comfortable riding, but it was felt that the carriage was much more appropriate for someone of her rank. She made up her mind to ride most of the way however, because the carriage was damp and creaky, and the lady didn’t smell particularly nice. Too much perfume, too little personal hygiene. She had requested her riding thing to be packed somewhere with an easy access, and Alistair had brought her horse along, too. He also wanted to ride with her.

The first night the entourage spent at a local bann’s place. He and his family were completely enchanted that they would stay there for a night, and so they were very hospitable. In the morning Gwen had her horse saddled with the others, and mounted her along with the others, most of them men.

Alistair rode next to her, smiling brightly.

“We didn’t have much time to talk yesterday. How was your day?” he asked, leaning to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“It was rather unpleasant, thank you”, she answered sweetly, keeping a smile on her face, because of the company they were in. “I much prefer being on a horse than in a carriage.” She laughed. Alistair looked at her with a question.

“A few years ago, you wouldn’t have caught me ever saying that. It was all carriages and daises, surrounded by Templars at all times. All comfortable and soft.” She took a hold of Alistair’s gloved hand and brought it to her lips. “I thank you, my king, for letting me have another kind of experience.”

Smiling again, Alistair nodded. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, my lady.”

Laughter in their eyes, the pair rode out with the rest of the entourage at their heel.

It took them ten days to reach Redcliffe, as some of the entourage were slow starters in the morning, but finally they made it, reaching the town in the early afternoon. Alistair and Gwen, especially were very warmly welcomed even before they reached the Castle itself. Some inhabitants remembered their help during the Blight, and brought presents as they were riding to the castle.

Alistair had planned to stay a few days in Redcliffe, to rest, before making their way to North to Jader. The Arl welcomed them with open arms, even if her looked older. He was also quieter during the evening meal. Gwen assumed it was because Connor had been taken to the Circle. The Arlessa didn’t even join them to the meal, which Gwen assumed was out of shame of acting stupidly during the Blight.

Otherwise their visit to Alistair sort-of-uncle was peaceful, the king was kept busy in seeing the nobility who came to visit; Gwen was wanted in the town to see the people, and meet with old friends in town. Some of the Mages came from the Circle came especially to meet her.

On the final night of their stay Gwen was staying up late, reading the scrolls that could not be found anywhere but in the vast library in the Redcliffe Castle. There was a quiet knock at the door, and Alistair entered.

“Hi”, he said quietly.

“Hi”, Gwen answered, “Can’t sleep?”

Alistair shook his head. “No”, he came to Gwen and pulled her into a tight hug, “Just keep thinking about what happened a few years ago in these rooms.”

“You mean Morrigan?” Gwen asked, running her hands up and down Alistair’s broad back.

Gwen could feel Alistair nod against her neck.

“You need to stop feeling bad about that. I told you to do it. You need to stop thinking about it, love. It’s for the best. And I understand you worry about the child, but -”

“Don’t”, Alistair said, nuzzling Gwen’s neck, “I don’t want to-”

“Please, listen, darling.”

“Sorry.”

“I know you worry about the child, you do, but I actually think Morrigan is going to be a good mother. The child will be safe with her”, Gwen chuckled, “As strange as it sounds.”

“But you look so sad sometimes, especially when you see babies”, Alistair said, raising her chin, “I know you think about it, too.”

“I didn’t realize you noticed”, Gwen answered, “Yes, I do think about it. I think about how she will always have something from you that I can’t have.” She brushed hair away from her man’s face, consoling him. “But I will always, always, have you, sweetheart, and that is better.”

She reached up to kiss the side of his mouth and pulled him to the bed. “Sleep here tonight. In my arms. Suddenly, I feel like I need it.”

“Oh”, Alistair smiled mischievously, “you need _it_ , do you?”

Gwen let out a little laugh. “Yes, maybe that, too. You silly, silly, wonderful man.”

“I do love you, Gwen.”

“I love you, too, Alistair.”


End file.
